


Passively in love

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, First Crush, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Like most teenagers, Asahi accepted his fate to commit a cliché of falling in love with one of his close friends.





	Passively in love

**Author's Note:**

> It's still technically the first day of the year where I live, so happy birthday Asahi!! And happy belated birthday Daichi!! I love my HQ! children.

His tough exterior that Sawamura had perfected over the years as the self-appointed responsible one was one look Asahi found comfort the longer he spent his time in Karasuno.

It was easier to catch and find a pattern to react or become passive in some levels. The familiarity was a luxury he made himself become used to after his first years in middle school and elementary school isolating him. He didn’t grow up friendless, Asahi was just familiar with having more acquaintances and side peers only hollering him when they needed something from him.

Karasuno was a break once he settled his roots with his classmates and clubmates when he joined volleyball. Sugawara and Shimizu were both nice enough as they got to see the various layers that made him. While Shimizu was a pretty girl that radiated a regal air, he wouldn't deny that in another world he would have been too nervous to confess to her, Asahi eventually found himself pleased that he was able to become friends with her in this one. Whereas, Sugawara’s smirks that tied with playful jokes made him ease up and relax. The difference between them and Sawamura was the way he made his heart flutter.

At first, Asahi thought the nerves that seemed to stick to him was because Sawamura had that kind of confidence and optimism that was secured with a firmness that could snap his own worries in a flip of seconds. As the years dwindled from their first to their current third year Asahi was able to place all his feelings to one conclusion.

He was infatuated with Sawamura.

There was no cure as he watched on in the background as someone else close to Sawamura makes unsubtle trails of a long-unspoken confession. By then he had his own role to play. That being said, he didn’t hate that he was only just a friend, it was nice to have Sawamura trust him with his own problems. And while it was rare to see insecurities rearing into Sawamura's voice it made him hopeful that maybe one day Asahi would confess his own turmoil that bubbled in his body. High school was like that, bruising egos being inflamed and the unknown future looming over their shoulders.

They all had their own troubles, but volleyball was their center. Sawamura was their pillar too. Asahi’s tide was more ragged but he eventually found the current to go back stronger. It was in those pockets of days that Sawamura and Asahi both found a rhythm to play with. Their friendship may have not ran deep like Sugawara becoming a duo with Sawamura but Asahi was fine with finding himself in the meantime.

The pleasantries of training and walking home were always peaceful, or as relaxing they could be when Sugawara’s devilish schemes wrapped around their plans.

His side glances were sharp, his phrasing was as deadly when he confronted Asahi about his crush. But that was the best part of him, Sugawara was understanding as he was a devil in disguise. He was helpful when Sawamura was tasked to tutor him or when practices went a little late he got both Sawamura and Asahi alone for their walks to their respective homes. It was terrifying at how organized and well prepared Sugawara was to plan smaller “not” dates between them.

But like all good things, time passed far too quickly. Their reign in adolescent freedom was fading while new responsibilities were materializing in. Three years of his high school journey Asahi thought crushes were supposed to have faded by now. However, it still felt like the first day when he realized his true feelings. The calendar mocked him. His fingers almost ripped the one from his homework desk from his room.

With the small victories of finding his confidence, and leaving a legacy Asahi passively kept his heart under wraps. Sugawara was a little miffed at the lack of progress but was supportive when they all posed for pictures and said goodbyes to their classmates and their team. Sawamura’s dashing smile was bright when he looked at him, Shimizu eye’s gleamed when he hugged her. The final steps he took in campus was lighter than he anticipated, even more when Sugawara gave him a bone crushing hug.

“Don’t forget to message me!”

Asahi chuckled, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

He would not make that mistake again. Nothing was more unbearable than a mother-hen Sugawara.

(But then again, an angry Sawamura was a good second place.)

That short spring break was hot, blistering and almost killed him. Which was strange since it wasn’t summer. It was like the world was trying to break him in for adulthood. His apartment that he was going to stay was at least still pleasant, Asahi was glad for small mercies. His nerves may have been running high but he was okay with the prospect of finding out that Sawamura would be meeting him by the entrance gate the next day to start their college adventures. He would be fine. It wasn’t like anything totally drastic or random would happen.

Until he was proven wrong.

Sawamura confessed out of blue after their college orientation ended. They had just walked out of the auditorium and found a somewhat secluded bench and vending machine to stand by. The flocks of people were flooding out, the sounds of the campus life were dimming as he repeated the confession in his brain. It wasn’t sticking though, it was more like he was going into a state of disbelief.

Asahi was sure his face was sweating from the layers of clothes he was wearing and how Sawamura was looking at him.

“Oh.” he took a gulp of air unattractively. “Thank-you?”

Sawamura’s face fell as he laughed out loud, causing some people to look at them.

“I confess my undying love and you just say ‘Thank-you?’.”

Asahi stuttered, “Well excuse me, but I’d never got confessed to before. People usually ran away from me when I tried to give them their dropped wallets or grocery bags.”

There was a small grin that wormed its way in his lips as he pulled his hands together. The tension was still high wired into his system. But it was calming down when Sawamura chuckled graciously as Asahi eventually returns his feelings back with an affirmative (but very bashful and awkward) hand reaching out for Sawamura’s. They would be fine; Asahi was sure. Because even though this was all new to him, he had a good inclining that Sawamura would be patient enough with him as they went to the next step into their lives.


End file.
